


She Who Walks The Lonely Path

by AyylaFireheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evolving Tags, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other, Parents are bad, Spoilers, Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyylaFireheart/pseuds/AyylaFireheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrea knew the tales and stories of the gods, knew them as sure as breathing. So, she also knew that they were wrong. She knew many things were wrong and twisted.</p><p>She had always been different, from her black hair with strands of stark white, dark blue eyes with rings of gold and her magic, the likes of which no one had seen for countless ages.</p><p>She was nothing like her twin brother, Varan, who always did everything right and whom their parents loved and cherished.</p><p>Sabrea was a tool, a thing to be used and thrown away. From birth she had been doomed to live a life of misery, alone on the path of her life, for which she had been named.</p><p>So when she finds herself in the hands of the Inqusition, where she must help close the Breach and stop a creature who's wish is to become a god. She must face her demons and the memories that haunt her every waking hour and learn that there are those who see her as more than on object. That she can, in fact, be loved for who she truly is.</p><p>But the horrors of her past threaten to consume her. For when you spend so long trapped in the darkness, you find the darkness begins to stare back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Who Walks The Lonely Path

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I really hope I can actually write it down as it is in my head. Any comments, questions and concerns are very welcome!

Sabrea, in all her life, had never once considered that she would one day wake up and find herself chained, in a dimly lit room with a strange mark upon her hand, surrounded by _shem._

She had woken to a pain so fierce that it made her want to weep and curl into a small ball. The smell of wet stone and sweat was the second sensation she experienced. The third was a dawning horror that she couldn't remember what had happened to her. Brief flashes of bright eyes, gleaming teeth and a golden woman was all that remained after arriving at the Conclave. Sabrea grew nauseous as she wondered where Varan, her twin brother was. Keeper Deshanna had sent them both to spy on the gathering, so where was he now? _And the wolves._

One of the humans shifted slightly, his sword gleaming with the fire of the torch and she watched how he moved. The way he seemed to favor his right leg, the slight waver of his lips as Sabrea stared at him, eyes bright and gleaming. She turned her gaze back to the dark stone beneath her, how much time had passed? She had no time to consider before pain shot through her hand and up to her shoulder. A gasp was wrenched out of her as she curled into herself, cradling her left hand.

The heavy door slammed open and a woman walked in. Tall, strong and armored, face dark and grave, she walked to where Sabrea kneeled, her gait confident and sure. There was a crest on her breastplate, marking her as a woman of the Chantry, but why was she here? Another woman followed her, red hair peaking from beneath her hood. She seemed to gild across the stone to stand behind her black-haired companion.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" The woman spat, circling Sabrea, hatred and disgust veiling her voice. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for _you_."

Pain made her curl forward as she felt her heart constrict. _Varan, he could not be dead._ Without him she would surely fall, she would let the demons take her. Without him, no life was worth living. Tears pricked her eyes and she slowly blinked them away. Now was not the time to mourn, she had to hold on, for just a little while longer.

"Explain _this_." The warrior grabbed her by the wrist, thrusting her hand in front of her and making the mark flare in agony.

"I can't." Sabrea's voice was hollow, the numbness of loss already settling in.

"What do you mean you _can't_."

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there. If I did you would already know." All she wanted to do was curl up and weep with her wolves curled around her, their soft fur offering her the comfort no-one else ever could, or would anymore.

"You're _lying_." The warrior garbbed her by the collar of her armor and Sabrea looked up into her dark eyes, pain making her own dull. No emtion curled in her belly as the woman's eyes grew wide and shocked and then the red-haired one pulled her back roughly.

"We need her Cassandra." The red one snapped, hand firm on her companions. Needed her? For what? She had nothing to offer anyone, except the broken pieces of her shattered soul.

"Just let me _go_. I've nothing to offer you." Sabrea's voice stayed firm and didn't waver, but it had lost the warmth and joy that never failed to make her brother's face light up with happiness.

"You can offer us answers." The red one turned back to her, a sadness and pain in her eyes that Sabrea felt mirrored in her own. "Do you remember what happened?"

_Teeth gleaming, eyes alight with a hungry fire. Things chased her, long, hairy legs scraping across black rock. Darkness all around her then a woman, bathed in golden light._

Sabrea shuddered, closing her eyes, fighting off the demons that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Things were chasing me. I ran." The pain in the red-haired ones eyes's called to her, begged Sabrea to give her something, something to cling to. "There was a woman."

The red one seemed shocked and hope glimmered in her eyes as she opened her mouth, but before she could ask anything, Cassandra was there in the next second.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the Rift." Cassandra's voice was gentle and understanding. Leliana obeyed without another word. As the woman helped Sabrea up, undid her bonds, and started to lead her away, she could not help but to ask, "What did happen?"

Such pain and despair shown on her face that Sabrea regreted even asking. "It will be easier to show you." Then she led her into the light.

~~~~

Sabrea was not completly convinced that it wasn't a dream or some new form of nightmare as Cassandra beckoned her to, what she was sure, was her doom. The Breach was a massive hole in the sky, where the Veil had been torn apart like thin parchment and all of Thedas was left vunerable to demons and spirits.

When Cassandra beckoned her closer to it, she followed.

They moved through snow, growing ever closer to the Breach. The pain the mark caused was distracting and twice Sabrea was driven to her knees from the pain of it. Cassandra helped her up both times, pity evident in her eyes, but Sabrea could not find the will to care.

So far there was no evidence they knew she was a mage, she felt no bindings on her magic and as it responded readily to her, Sabrea's worries were eased, if only a little. Besides, she did not think she wanted Cassandra to know just how powerful she was, did not want to think what the woman would do. She had enough memories to imagine. Her parents....

An older, deeper pain lashed through her and images that were best forgotten flashed to the forefront of her mind. She was transported back to that day before she could stop it.

_A strange smell had drawn her attention farther into the forest. Revassan and Adhlea were waiting with her brother, Varan, back at the camp. The Keeper had asked Varan and Sabrea for a favor, as they were the more skilled to do such a task. Deshanna wanted them to travel to a human gathering called the Conclave, at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, to spy on the going-ons and report back. Varan had agreed, much too ready to leave the suffocating air of their clan. Sabrea was sure the more older hunters would have been of more use. When told this, Deshanna had shook her head and stated she would not trust those whose minds were not entirely their own, and had been clouded by self judgment. Sabrea could still not believe it, why would the leader of a clan that hated the very air her parents breathed, want the children of them to spy for her?_

_She had told the Keeper she wanted to speak to her parents first and then she would decide. It was not uncertainty that made her want to ask, it was fear of what her parents would do when they found her gone without their approval. Disgust flashed across her face, then the Keeper simply nodded and dismissed them. Sabrea told Varan to wait for her and went to find them._

_That was when the stench had hit her and she had followed it blindly, confusion and fear brimming at the edge of her mind. She had come upon a horrifying sight and then lost herself._

Sabrea shook the memory away, clenching her hands into fists and breathing heavily, fire boiling just beneath the surface. She didn't notice she had stopped walking until Cassandra placed a gentle hand on her arm, concern written plainly on her face. She was about to answer when a giant ball of green fire blew up the bridge they were standing on and she went tumbling down. Sabrea scammbled up, cursing when two demons appeared and casting her eyes around for a weapon. A bow and arrows drew her attention and she lunged, knocking one and shooting the demon behind Cassandra right as the warrior finished off hers.

The woman did not sheathe her blade as she stalked toward Sabrea, face twisting, "Drop your weapon."

Cassandra halted as Sabrea straighened and snarled at her. "Well, I really woudn't want to burden you and seeing as how you never even noticed the demon behind you, I'd say it's rather fair I _keep_ my weapon. Wouldn't you agree?" Her voice dripped with mockery, daring the woman to take it from her. Sabrea knew all too well the light that gleamed in her eyes and judging by how the woman seemed to grow uneasy, Cassandra saw it too.

The bow and arrows stayed with her.

~~~~

They fought more demons, stopping occasionally to sift through the pockets of the dead and for Sabrea to pluck a few sprigs of elfroot and stuff them into a small satchel on her belt. Her fur armor, a gift from the clan's craft-master Ilrahel, kept her warm and she was ever grateful the markings of all she had suffered, were kept hidden.

Before long they came upon more fighting. Sabrea sprang into action when she saw a group of shades and wraiths attacking a small band of people. Her arrows sang true as they sunk into the demons, ever as swift as Revassan, for which he had been named. She cast fire and ice, subtlety enough to not catch the attention of the warrior-woman, but enough to kill efficiently.

Her blood sang with battle, reveling in the _snick_ as her arrows burrowed deeply into her targets. Sabrea noticed a dwarf with a very odd looking weapon, something she had not the time to contemplate its origin and a figure that hummed with magic. The power of it seemed to call to her own and she bit down on the surge of lightening that ran along her skin. As the last shade fell dead, Sabrea found herself face to face with an elf.

The mage that had called to her magic with his own, she felt it now. The way the Veil beckoned to him, his magic twisting and prowling with a predator's smooth, stalking gait. His face was stern and eyes solemn, but she saw the shadows in his eyes. Something told her he had more secrets than she did _._ He bore no _vallaslin_ , for which she was greatful, he was not Dalish, he was not mislead. He stared at Sabrea for a moment, then reached out and thrust her marked hand towards a small rift in the sky. _Well, already broken one promise,_ she thought as she cast a barrier around the place his hand touced her skin, even as the pain of the mark made her hiss and recoil.

The rift snapped shut and Sabrea yanked her hand away, skin still crawling with the warmth of him. She hated being touched, especially when uninvited. She knew he had felt her magic. She only hoped he would say nothing. Praying she could draw his attention away from her power, she asked, "What did you do?"

A small smile graced his lips as he gestured to himself, then to her, " _I_ did nothing, the credit is yours." His voice was deep and smooth, pleasent even and it warmed her skin.

"You mean the mark?" Her eyes drifted down to said mark, brow furrowing in confusion. How did it close it? That smile was still there when she looked up and he went on to explain more about the Breach and her mark, how he had theorized that the mark could close the Breach as well as the smaller Rifts caused by it. He was surprisingly talkative and needed no coaxing to explain anything. Sabrea could listen to him for hours, surprising herself with the thought.

Cassandra and the elf spoke more about her and the Breach and Sabea listened with open ears. Sadness creeped along her bones when the elf confirmed something she would have been fine without knowing. The Breach and her mark were connected, perhaps they even came from the same source. Her heart wilted even more, she could not leave, could not grieve Varan's death yet, though her heart ached as she struggled with the idea. No, she had to _help_.

A voice, husky and filled with merth, broke through her daze.

"Great! And here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." It was the dwarf with the unsual contraption of a weapon, that she had realized now, was a crossbow. He was charming and Sabea found herself speaking with all the sass of the world.

"At least for you. Since the rest of us are farther from the ground." It seemed the dwarf had a sharp sense of humor, for he smiled and laughed. She offered a smaller one to him and looked up fully to see the elf staring at her intently, curiousity dancing in his eyes.

She cast her eyes back to the dwarf, who introduced himself as Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller and unwelcome tag-along, with a wink to Cassandra. Sabrea felt the light air of happiness spin through her. He needled her, if her noise of disgust was anything to go by. His crossbow was named _Bianca_ and he stared at it with so much fondness, she wondered if there was a female involved.

Cassandra and Solas, as the mage introduced himself, moved off down the side of the mountain with barely a glance at her or the dwarf. Varric moved off with them and Sabrea followed, as she had no idea what path they were taking or where exactly they were going. She found herself constantly reprimanding herself when her eyes strayed to Solas's back. She watched the way he walked, his hands moving as he conversed with Cassandra.

The thoughts that lurked at the edge of her mind were quickly cast off. She needed to focus on the task at hand, not think about the mages tantalizing walk. _Fenedhis!_

~~~~

They had come upon a large gate after walking through even more snow and killing off stray demons. She closed it with no prompting and ignored the pain that made her want to scream. Cassandra ordered the gates open and the forward camp sprang into view.

They found Leliana, arguing with a man clad in Chantry robes that apparently wanted her in chains. Memory surged and she hid her right hand behind her back, feeling ice and fire claw its way up her skin, hand clenched tightly. Sabrea snarled, eyes alight with that same fire she had shown Cassandra when she had dared try to take her weapon away. The others seemed startled, backing away a half-step and she noted the way Solas slid closer, his own magic reaching for her and running along her entire body. It was comforting, a balm on her aching heart and she was grateful.

Cassandra and the Chantry man started arguing and Sabrea ignored them, focusing on the soothing magic that chased away the dark thoughts and pain that would do her more harm than good. She missed her brother, missed his screeching bird and her wolves and her heart bled anew. She wanted comfort, needed it like a drowing man needed air. But Varan was gone, leaving her as he had swore he never would.

When Cassandra and Leliana turned to her for an answer to a question she had no memory of being asked, just the vague sense of two paths and she had to choose. Sabrea did not question why they were consulting her, simply choose the mountain pass and was grateful she had answered correctly. Plus, the air might do her some good.

~~~~~

The air was not helpful, as much as she had wanted it to be. The climb was long, painful and left her shaking to the point she had to chew on bits of elfroot to keep going. Then they reached the ladders and she groaned, but climbed on anyway.

Hours later when she had closed a rift and saved the scouts that had been lost, warmth bloomed in her chest. At least she had helped, and it had been her _choice_.

She had not failed to notice that Solas had never strayed far from her. Her heart warmed even more.

~~~~~

When Cassandra had told her that the Conclave had been destroyed. Sabrea had only half believed her, she could not accept that something so big had just been wiped away like leaves on a breeze, but as she stared at the crater where it had been, a new dawn rose. One that was filled with the pain and blood that had been shed.

When asked if she would close it, her answer was sure and unwavering. The Breach was a threat, an intruder in a place where it did not belong.

Her defiance was blown away when the party stepped into the heart of it. Terror coursed in her veins when Cassandra told her they had found her here, lying among the ruins and frozen, charred courpses of the dead. She wondered if Varan was one of them.

Varric cursed and let out a string of denials at what they saw next.

Red lyrium. Panic made her heart flutter. She knew it, because she had experienced it before, it had almost corrupted her. Her magic responded, snapping angrily and twisting in the air around her, _remembering_. Thankfully she was at the back of the group and the red lyrium dulled the effect on the others skin. Except for Solas, who watched her and stayed within arm's reach. His gaze was like a caress and again his magic stroked her skin, cooling the rage that burned hotely through her. She did not want to ignore or forget the feel of his magic.

She wanted to forget the image of herself and Varan walking into a chamber and the creature that held a woman, the Divine as Cassandra pointed out, captive. She had no words for Cassandra's questions, just the twist of a vile and sick ache that made her want to snap and lash at any who came too close.

They reached the Rift and Sabrea lifted her hand and _pulled_.

And was very glad she was not alone in the fear and shock that struck her when a Pride demon appeared.

They killed it swiftly, Sabrea using the mark to shock the beast to its knees any chance she could get.

Exhaustion swept through her, but the panicked shouts for her to close the Rift drove her forward, stumbling. She thrust her hand into the air and _twisted._

More pain. Hot flares of agony that left her trembling in their wake.

Before she was cast into the darkness once more. Somewhere deep inside her, a hawk screeched and wolves holwed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter! I'm thinking of doing a Solas POV for the next one, but it's not set in stone. Feedback is welcome!


End file.
